


Better with you in  it

by FiKate



Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Established Relationship, F/M, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-26
Updated: 2018-08-26
Packaged: 2019-07-03 00:58:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,218
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15808071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FiKate/pseuds/FiKate
Summary: Not long after they become a couple, Cassian and Jyn have to be apart. They try and talk when they can. In two of these commlink conversations, they experiment and enjoy some long-distance sex, while also wishing the other was in bed with them.Written for Starbird and the prompt: Would you want to do a comlink sex with feels and pining fic?? :) Not together yet, but they do it because it's easier than trying to Do This Relationship Thing when they're face-to-face, OR they're already together, either way! Your pick, if ya want it. :) xo





	Better with you in  it

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Starbird](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Starbird/gifts).



Cassian stared up at the cracked ceiling of the safe house room and missed Jyn. They’d only had a few nights together before he had to leave. He knew she was a on mission with the Pathfinders’ somewhere near Crait, with the difference in time zones, she might be awake. On his comm, he dialed in her code and heard a crackle then Jyn at her tersest. “Erso, here.” 

“Andor, here. This a good time?” He heard her almost sigh and something creak.

“Cassian, yes, nothing’s on fire and Dameron has the next shift. You?” Jyn sounded happier when she realized it was him.

“Change of schedule so I have to wait a few hours before I can do anything. The bed’s nice here.” He said as he stretched out.

“How nice?” Cassian loved how suspicious she sounded, what counted as a nice bed could be relative.

“Actually soft and my toes don’t hang over the edge.” His back was much happier. 

She sighed again with such longing, his heart hurt. “I’m in an old barracks and my hip’s hurting.”

“There’s space for you here.” As soon as he said it, he realized it was kind of an odd phrase but captured some of what he meant. 

“What would you do if I was there?” 

He closed his eyes to try and picture her on the bed next to him. “I’d hold you and massage your hip until all the hurt’s gone.”

“Mmm, just my hip. If I’m that close to you, my hands would be on your chest, playing with your chest hair.” 

He thought about how that would feel, her hands near his heart. “I’d like that and after your hip, I’d run my hand down your back then pull you closer to me.”

“I’d have to be naked then.” She said and he could hear a question in her voice; did he want to?

He lowered his voice, he was on the top floor and knew he had some privacy but this was for them. It could be weeks before they were in a room together again. “So would I. You’d feel how much I want you.”

“I’d have to check, down your long chest to hold you. I wonder if I could make you come from here.” Jyn said and he could hear the playfulness in her voice which made him harder. She trusted him enough to not only want to be with him, but to try different things. 

He’d never had a relationship before that was like that but he’d seen them. “You could. You could do anything you wanted with me.”

Maybe his voice was too intense but he meant it, he trusted her and was better with her. She didn’t say anything for a few moments and he was afraid he’d scared her away. When Jyn spoke again, she sounded breathless but in a good way. “Then I’d want to be on top since I want to feel your mouth on my breasts. Your beard prickling me as your hands are on my hips, keeping me safe and steady.” 

Cassian groaned and took himself in hand, he was hard and bucked his hips, imagining the taste of her breasts. “I’d lick the sweat off your skin and kiss and tug at your nipples. You taste so good.”

“Kriff, Cassian.” He recognized those gasps, she was wet and wanting too.

It was hard to think as he came but he managed to cry out her name. “Jyn.”

Then he laid on the bed, exhausted and missing her even more.

“Cassian, come back soon.” He wished he could reach through the comm and hold her. That was what he needed after this, to know he made her feel good then sleep in her arms.

“I will, soon as I can.” Then he heard the comm click off on her end and slowly he stood up to go stand under the ‘fresher before falling into bed, dreaming of Jyn.

******

One of the benefits of being with the Pathfinders was that if they took a building then they could stay in it. Today that meant a nice base and she had a room to herself with a proper ‘fresher and a big bed. As she washed the grime of the day off, she thought about where Cassian was and how time should be on their side.

Feeling clean and smelling faintly of some flower she couldn’t identify, Jyn wrapped her towel around herself. Then she laid on the bed before picking up the comm and hearing the crackle before his voice. “Andor, here.”  
“Erso, here.”

“Jyn, you’re early.” His happiness came through and she relaxed against the soft blanket.

“I am and I have a room all to myself. I just got out of the ‘fresher and used this flowery wash.” 

He groaned, it was quiet but she heard it. “You must smell beautiful. I wish I could taste you.” 

She closed her eyes, thinking of how carefully and thoroughly he’d kissed her the last time they’d been together. “Where would you start?”

“What are you wearing?”

“Nothing.” He made another small sound, she knew that one, it was want for her.

“I’d begin at your neck, smelling your beautiful hair as I kiss under your ear. Then down your neck, sucking on that tender spot where the knot of your necklace always ends up.”

She touched her skin, following the path he was telling her, imagining that it was his lips and her skin tingled. “What next?”

“Slowly, slowly down to your breast, circling it with kisses before tasting your nipple, nipping it. You always gasp when I do that.” He said.

As she touched her nipple and thought of the tickle of his beard with his soft lips, she did gasp and rolled her hips. 

“That’s the gasp. I’d do it again on your other breast before moving down your body, kissing all your scars, that map of your skin.” 

Jyn had to open her eyes to trace every scar, thinking of the intensity of his eyes as he looked at her, wanting, needing her. 

“From there, I’d go down to the soft skin of your thighs. My beard’s longer so it would tickle, even rub it against you. Getting closer to where I know you’re wet.” As he talked, his voice was rougher and lower.

She loved the feel of his hair and used her nails which made her moan. 

“Then I’d gently kiss you where you’re the wettest before sucking and kissing until you come. No one will hear you, but me, Jyn. Come for me.”

As he talked, she could almost feel his hot breath on her skin and as she touched herself, she gasped. She was so close. He must have heard because he said, low and quiet, private and hers. “I need to hear you.”

The need in his voice pulled her over and she said as she swept over the edge.

“Cassian.” She gasped out as the tide of pleasure rolled over, and the soft bed held her.

The comm’s static woke her from her bliss as Cassian said. “Love you, Jyn. I’ll hold you in a few days.”

“I’ll keep the bed warm for you.” Jyn said as she clicked the comm off and fell asleep.


End file.
